The House Of Wolves
by DTBSpecialist
Summary: When Charlotte and her family mover in with her step dad in New York, she meets Simon and Kyle who invite her to live with them hoping they can bypass their own supernatural issues by having a 'human' in the house, but then Charlotte is sucked into their world of corrupt and darkness when she starts to fall for Simon and meets a beautiful boy by the name of Sebastian. CoFA-Now OC


"Do we really have to move?" I asked my mom as she took the last box to the car.

"Yes Charlotte, we do have to move." She replied. I sighed. I'd been living here in Florida my whole life until my mom met her boyfriend Garrett in New York City. Well, we still lived here, but we might as well have lived with Garrett in New York since we were there all the time. He was a cool guy, but not the type I'd want to live with. My mom had only been dating him for a year and sometime she would go on long trips to new York and leave me here with my younger brother, which didn't allow either of us to spend much time with him, so we didn't know him that well. Elijah just refused to even try and get to know him though. Eli was 14 and I was 16, but I think we had a mutual agreement that we had to get to know Garrett, but we didn't have to like him. I think mom knows that too and if she doesn't…well, she may not want to leave Elijah and I alone with Garrett because we're both whiny, ADHD teen with high standards. I really do feel bad for Garrett because I know mom didn't give him the heads up about us being ADHD and not liking to take our medicine. Mom turned and gave me the key to the house. "Go get your brother and lock up please." I crossed my arms and didn't take the keys. My mom cocked her head to the side in a 'Really-You're-15-Grow-Up' type of manner. "Charlotte Monroe James, if you don't do what I just told you so help me…" I sighed, rolled my eyes and took the keys. I ran back into the house and walked up the stairs to Eli's room. He was sitting on his bed with headphones in. I stood in his doorway and crossed my arms. I knew he seen me, but he just didn't want to accept the fact that we were leaving Florida. I sighed and walked over to his bed and sat down. He looked up at me with a sullen look. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he put his head on my shoulder, never too old to cuddle with big sis.  
"I don't want to leave." He said.  
"Me neither, but mom has always just thought of herself so I don't know why we're not used to it by now." He shrugged.

"Don't want to accept the fact that we have a really selfish mom maybe?" I nodded.

"You know, I think you're right, but we have to go anyway." I said and got off the bed. Eli sighed, but stood up. He grabbed his suitcase and we went down to the car. I shut the door behind Elijah and I and locked the door. Something gave me a bad feeling about leaving Florida, a very bad feeling, but like always there was nothing I could do to stop it.

3 Months Later

My family and I have been living in New York for three months now. It's an OK city, but it's dirty and always noisy. Elijah had just turned 13 and we were all doing pretty good. Except for me. While my family had been enjoying the joys of living in New York city and having more money now since we lived in a cheap apartment and had a husband/step dad that got paid a few thousand a month, I was on the street most of the time. I didn't find it fun to spend time with the family anymore. Nothing seemed the same and I wanted nothing more than for our real dad to be back and for things to go in the right direction again. Our real dad always brought happiness into the family even during bad times, but my mom had to go and ruin that too. Dad found out she was cheating on him with Garrett and he filed for divorce. I remember when it happened because it was only about a year and a half ago. Life can really suck when it wants to and when you least want it to and sometimes it didn't get any better. I ran down the steps in the apartment and headed for the door. Everyone was sitting at the dinner table eating when I got down the stairs. Hearing Garrett's voice yelling stopped me though. "You need to listen to your mother! You were born to listen and obey otherwise you'd be worthless!" He shouted at Eli. I looked at mom and she just looked down.  
"No!" I screamed. I pointed an accusing finger at her. "You have been no help to your children ever since dad left you! How can you sit there and let so guy whose not even our real dad yell at your own son like he's a piece of crap?" I yelled at her. I could she her shoulders slightly shaking as she cried silently. "You said you loved us, so why don't you prove it? Or are you too scared of him? What happened to the mother I used to know that was so strong and never let anyone down? Never let someone talk to her kids like this, what happened to you mom?" Then she broke out into a full sob. She had to suck in quick, sharp breaths as she sobbed into her hands. Garrett was looking at me like I was the devil, but I just returned the glare. "And you," I said pointing to Garrett. "Are nothing to me. I wouldn't give a crap if you just fell dead right now. And I don't EVER want to hear you talking to my brother like that again or I swear I will kill you." I said and walked out of the apartment.

I turned on some music from my iPhone. House Of Wolves by Bring Me The Horizon. Sometimes I felt like I was in a house of wolves. I walked down the street being able to see my breath with every step. I turned and go off the main street and went to a back alley. No one usually came through here, but when they did I felt the need to hide. There was a small opening that leads into another alley and sometime the people that passed through would go down there. Some of them looked very strange or…deformed. Some were beautiful with silver hair under the moonlight and the same color eyes. I figure they're all on some sort of drug, but it must be some auto-beauty drug. I lean against the dark, damp wall and pull my hood up over my head. After about 30 minutes I heard someone coming. I looked around quickly for some place to hide. I found a trash can and hid behind it. I heard boots clipping as they got closer. When they got right next to me they stopped and the trash can moved. I looked up into beautiful black eyes that were gleaming under the moons beams and shining silver-white hair. The boy was beautiful, slender, long eyelashes, elegant hands and they way he was standing mimicked his perfect gracefulness. He smiled at me. "And may I ask what such a pretty young lady is doing behind a trash can with a hood over her face?" He asked. For a moment I just stared at him. "Hmmm?" I shook my head a little.  
"Nothing I was just…walking around." I said. He nodded and held hid hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up. "Thanks."  
"No problem." He said. "So do you live here?"

"Yeah, I just moved here a few months ago though. I'm not much of a fan of the city."  
"The city's not much of a fan of me." He said. "We should get to know each other better someday." I smiled and nodded.  
"Sure."

"But for now I have to go somewhere my dear." He said with a smirk on his lips. "Don't I get a farewell kiss?" He asked, playfully. I laughed as he took my hand and kissed it. "Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye." I said. The boy turned to walk away. "Wait!" I called. He turned to look at me. "Your name?" He smiled.

"Johnathan, but everyone calls me Sebastian." And then he was gone.

I was about to walk home when I saw that I had a neighbor and he must have seen me too. He was average height with curly brown hair, but he was cute. There was something about him that just made me like him. He had lightly tanned skin, but he was just cute. He looked over at me as I reached my door and waved. "Hey, I didn't know we had a neighbor!" He called. I smiled and so did he. His smiled was even cute. All the cute boys tonight.  
"Yeah, we moved in a few months ago." He motioned me over with his hand and I came. I stood on the front porch of his apartment.

"So what's your name?" He asked holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Charlotte," I said. "What about you?"  
"Simon." He said. I nodded and there was a little awkward silence. "So do you play video games?" Simon asked. I nodded and he smiled. "Then you should come up sometime. I don't go to school anymore and I'm usually up in the afternoons and at night. Mornings not the best time though." I smiled.  
"Alright, maybe I'll come over tomorrow?"  
"That works." Simon said and smiled.  
"OK I'll see you tomorrow then." He nodded and I went back to my doorstep. I unlocked the door with my key and went in. There was silence, but there was also things thrown all over the room. I walked up the stairs to Eli's room and knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" He asked through the door.  
"Charlotte." I replied. I felt bad for leaving him here with those two fighting. The door opened and I stepped in. I shut the door behind me and we sat down on the bed. "So where is mom and Garrett?"  
"Mom's in her room sobbing because Garrett left her." I smiled.

"Good, serves them both right." Eli perked up a little.  
"I can't live here like this." He said. I nodded.

"I know. I can't either. I don't know what I'm going to do."  
"Me neither sis."

After school the next day I didn't bother to go home. Instead I went straight to Simon's and knocked on the door. "Come in!" I heard him holler. I opened the door and walked in. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face as he paused his game. "Oh, Charlotte hey!" He said standing up. I smiled as I shut the door.  
"Hey."  
"What's up?" He asked motioning for me to sit down on the couch.  
"Nothing, just wanted to come over and hang out." I said. And that's what I did for about a month. I came over and I hung out with Simon and his roommate Kyle who was also pretty attractive. That whole month all of us spent together and got much closer. They were like the older brothers I never had. Of course I had Eli (who occasionally came over with me) but he didn't understand the real hardships in life yet. Although I was sure there were many more than I'd experienced. I told Kyle and Simon about my mom and Garrett who still hadn't returned and my dad who had left my mom also. She was like a poison. You got it, but you never wanted it and soon it killed you. I was staying at Simon's for my birthday. He and Jordan were in the kitchen fixing something. "Have you ever had a shot before?" Kyle asked. I shook my head.  
"No."  
"Well, get ready." He said coming from around the corner with a huge cake and a bottle. I laughed at the scribbled pink words on the cake.  
"Now, don't expect girly handwriting and beautiful coloring, we are still guys." Simon said. I laughed.  
"OK." They set the cake down on the coffee table and poured some drinks into small shot glasses. We all sat down and picked up the glasses.  
"To the birthday girl!" Simon said and we all took the shot. It was strong and burned my throat on the way down. I gagged a little when it was all down, but Simon and Kyle just looked at each other and laughed. I smiled and punched them lightly in the arm. "Alright, now let's cut the cake." Said Simon. The whole night we all just sat there eating cake and ice cream until Simon got a call and had to leave after Kyle had passed out. I looked up at him when he stood.

"You really have to go?" I asked. He nodded and smiled slightly.  
"I swear I'll be back soon." Then he walked over to me leaned down and gave me a quick soft kiss on the lips. "Was that your first kiss?"

"Yeah," I said. "It was nice." Simon smiled and quickly walked out of the apartment. My fingers slid across my lips softly. Simon's lips were cold, but soft. Very cold, like he was dead. Why would he be going out this late at night? I walked to the window and seen he was already half way down the street. I ran to the coat rack and threw my jacket on.


End file.
